Game Room
The Game Room is a room in the mansion featured in The Haunted Mansion used for table games such as pool, albeit in a twisted way like every other room in the game. Description Once it starts, it is recommended that Zeke clears out the room of the evil spirits and the spiders first. Then, he can get the Fortune Card on top of the left poker deck and the other Fortune Card on top of the right poker deck without much effort. Another Fortune Card is found on top of the pool table, sitting there, asking to be taken, but wait a minute, it's a trap! Now Zeke gets a new playmate! The Giant Spider. Kill it and don't get too close. Done already? Fine, just get the card. What's that? Zeke has shrunk? And Now he is getting assaulted by cue balls? Okay, now Zeke has no choice, but to play a game of Nine Balls. Somebody else has the stick and Zeke is the target? No problem, Zeke's goal is to clear the table of the balls, by getting them inside the pocket without getting beaten up. It is better to have to stand behind the balls to aim the cue balls at them. There also a few items Zeke could find on the table like Bravery Tonic on the left side, another on the right side. A Fortune Card can be found on the down center side and another on the top center side, ten of these Fortune Cards on the table, right on the start point of the 9 ball. Once all the balls are cleared, a light switch will appear in the middle of the pool table. Once it is activated, Zeke well revert back to his regular size and the lights will be on. Now all that is left to do is to collect the spirits. To summarize it, they are hidden in two round tables and two blackjack tables of the room. Once it's done, Zeke will speak with the Duelist and will be granted the Purple Soul Gem. Then the beacon will pick up a swarm of souls approximately a hundred of them. Leota will comment on the Purple Soul Gem's power. Friendly Ghosts Duelist's Ghost The Duelist first shows up trying to square off against Zeke, but then gets upset when he finds out from his Death Certificate that a no good double-crossing backstabber got the best of him in a duel and refuses to believe this. He is betting that the backstabber is camping in the mansion somewhere in the shadows with a shotgun, looking for an opportunity to strike. Eventually, he rewards Zeke with a Purple Soul Gem claiming it'll bring him more luck than it will bring himself. Alas, he ends the conversation when he supposedly hears a noise that he believes is coming from the backstabber trying be sneaky and tells Zeke to leave now before the lead starts a fire on it. Category:Video game areas